ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Richardson
| birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | career_start = 1987 | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs }} Luke Richardson (born 26 March, 1969 in Ottawa, Ontario) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman who is currently a member of the Ottawa Senators of the NHL. Playing career Luke Richardson was selected 7th overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft. He had come off of two stellar seasons with the Peterborough Petes of the OHL. Halfway through his rookie season, on January 6, 1988 he was the victim of a vicious attack when Dino Ciccarelli of the Minnesota North Stars clubbed him in the head several times with his stick (Ciccarelli was convicted of assault, serving one day in jail and paying a fine of $1000 Canadian). However, the assault had no discernible effects on the play of Richardson, who lasted four years in Toronto, until in the summer of 1991, when he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers with Vincent Damphousse, Scott Thornton, Peter Ing, future considerations and cash for Grant Fuhr, Glenn Anderson and Craig Berube. Richardson never became a spectacular defenceman, he was just a tough stay-at-home blueliner who was quite aggressive. He would be consistent in that regard, with Edmonton, the Philadelphia Flyers and the Columbus Blue Jackets. He was traded back to Toronto on March 8, 2006, and spent the 2006–07 NHL season with the Tampa Bay Lightning. Richardson didn't rack up that many points in 2006–07, but he still did fairly well in the 27 games he played while getting 3 assists and only 16 penalty minutes. Richardson was a healthy scratch for the end of the 2006–07 season and playoffs, and became an unrestricted free agent that summer. On August 7, 2007, Richardson signed a one year, $500,000 two-way contract with the Ottawa Senators after most of the hockey world thought he would announce his retirement from the NHL. On February 15, 2008, Richardson was named the Senators nominee for the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy, though the award eventually went to Jason Blake of the Toronto Maple Leafs. http://www.tsn.ca/nhl/news_story/?ID=215709&hubname= Richardson has played the 3rd most games among active players in the NHL, only trailing Chris Chelios and Brendan Shanahan. As well, he is the active player who has played the most games without winning the Stanley Cup, or even reaching the Stanley Cup Finals. The closest he came to a Cup Finals appearance was in 2000, when the Flyers lost 4–3 in the Eastern Conference Finals to the New Jersey Devils. On September 27, 2008, Richardson re-signed with Ottawa to a one year, two-way contract. Awards *'1999–2000': Pelle Lindbergh Memorial (Philadelphia Flyers) Foligno Connection Played in Toronto with Mike Foligno, currently plays in Ottawa with Mike's son Nick Foligno. Career statistics International play *Played for Team Canada in the 1987 World Junior Championships. *Played for Team Canada in the 1994 World Championships. *Played for Team Canada in the 1999 World Championships. International Statistics See also *Captain (ice hockey) *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons References * Category:1969 births Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Ice hockey personnel from Ontario Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:People from Ottawa Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Ottawa Senators players fr:Luke Richardson